When BSI visible light sensors and SPAD detectors are fabricated on the same substrate, their detector density is reduced because the substrate area is shared between two different types of detectors. Further, resolution and pixel density for both BSI visible light sensors and SPAD detectors are reduced.
A need therefore exists for an image sensor with improved resolution and pixel density, and for enabling methodology.